


Dreaming

by often_adamanta



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah has been pulled into the world of Lord of the Rings. He is at the King's Court in Gondor with no way to get back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile)[**orlijah_month**](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/).

Elijah lounges in the soft grass of the garden, enjoying the sunshine and the flowers arching over him, most of which he's never seen before. He listens to his ipod, eyes drifting shut, content for the moment.

He opens his eyes at a tap to his leg and finds Legolas kneeling next to him. He pulls out one of his earbuds and smiles. "Sorry, didn't hear you."

"How will you protect yourself if you are not aware of your surroundings?"

Elijah snorts and turns off his ipod, removing the other earbud. "You can kill me even if I am aware of you."

Legolas doesn't argue, which is as good as agreement. "What is that?" he asks, nodding toward Elijah's ipod.

"Oh," Elijah says, still caught of guard at the way they know nothing about him. "It plays music." He hands Legolas an earbud and turns the music back on. "It goes in your ear," he explains when Legolas just holds it and stares.

"I can hear it. This is music?"

"Well, I'm sure some people don't think so, but I like it," he says. He lets it play through a song, then turns it back off and tucks it away in his pocket. "It won't work for much longer." He doesn't say why. He'd tried to explain electricity exactly once, and that was one time too many.

Legolas nods, and shifts so that he is sitting on the ground. Elijah's amused to note that even with his full attention on the Elf, he still can't hear him move.

"I enjoy this garden, especially since Arwen has taken over it's care," Legolas shares.

"Yeah," Elijah agrees. "It's beautiful."

"I suppose you have many places like this in your world."

"Not quite like this," he says, not really wanting to go into how very little he knows about plants. "There are no Elves in my world, for example, which would make this garden pretty rare at the moment."

Legolas smiles. It's small and also rare, and Elijah feels privileged to see it. "I must be very odd to you."

Elijah shrugs. "Not really. Although," he says, and sits up, "Do you mind if I..." He reaches out but can't finish, suddenly thinking how stupid he must sound, but Legolas nods. Elijah leans forward and gently touches the curve of his ear, stroking up to the point.

He grins and looks at Legolas, who is shockingly close. The grin slips of his face. He looks into Legolas' dark eyes for a second and then pulls back, returning to his sprawl on the ground.

He clears his throat. "Thanks. That is so cool."

Legolas arranges himself on the ground, mirroring Elijah's position, and they look up through the flowers at the sky. "I will sing you a song," Legolas says after a while. "It is only fair, since you shared your music with me."

"I'd like that," Elijah says, smiling as Legolas begins to sing in Elvish, voice light and soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/205238.html).


End file.
